worldofdawnfandomcom-20200213-history
Orc
Orcs are one of the most feared race of warriors in all of Dawn; these war-born soldiers are not easy game. Native to the land of Tyrashia, these green-brown skinned people are not a power to mess with. Although Orcs are extremely powerful, they sacrifice most forms of machinery, buildings, and other more modern technology for strength in war. Physiology Orcs are greenish-brownish skinned people. They, like the elves they descended from, have back slanted ears. This is the only trait they share with the elves. Orcs have mostly deep brown eyes. All Orcs have very sharp teeth all around, and two massive teeth at the edge of the mouth. They use this to eat tough meat, or as an easy weapon. Orcs wear little to no clothes, as the land of Tyrashia is not easy. The harsh wasteland is almost as hot as Dezran, so clothes is not commonly worn. Simple rags are worn as a simple statement of privacy. Often for battle, Orcs wear leg bracers and shoulderplates. Most Orcs also wear various charms, jewelry, and piercings that are embedded with the magic of the war and brutality god, Tyros. Most Orcs are six to seven feet tall, although rarely they reach eight. Government and Military Orcs have a military-based government, meaning that the highest ranking members of the military are also high ranking members of society and government. The Orcs have one "Warrior-King" who leads the Orcs into battle and leads them when not in battle. The "Warrior-King" is passed down from father to son. In certain occasions a "Warrior-King" has given another Orc who did an amazing good the title, for his son to receive after he dies, and his son, and so on. All Orcs but woman and children under ten years old go to war. Orcs, like said before, are extremely powerful military-wise. They have only five military rankings: Foot-Soldiers, Banishers, Shamans, Titans, and the Warrior-King. Foot Soldiers The basic Orc soldier. About 60% of the Orc army is made up of Foot-Soldiers. They wield usually both a sword and a hammer, or an axe in some occasions. Foot Soldiers just rush the battle and kill as many enemies as they can, letting Banishers and Titans take the bigger foe. Though they are the "weakest" form of an Orc soldier, they are not to be triffled with. Banishers Orc Banishers are special Foot-Soldiers that have been recognized for their strength. They are equipt with more armor than the average Foot-Soldier and a much stronger weapon: a metal warhammer. Not the Foot-Soldiers weak wooden hammer, this thing is made of pure, sturdy, and strong steel. Sometimes Banishers also have metal claw weapons. Banishers mainly just take on bigger foe; a mounted swordsman or even the enemy's war-beast. They make up about 15% of the army. Shamans These guys are living proof that not all Orcs prefer blade to magic. Before becoming a Foot-Soldier, all Orcs are tested for any magical abilities, if they are they are trained to become a Shaman. Shamans wear more armor than either Banishers or Foot-Soldiers because of their vulnerability. However this doesn't mean that they're weak, oh no, they are a force that will have you to your knees. They are usually trained with fire spells and healing spells, but legend has it that there once was a great Orc Shaman who was the last Orc on the battlefield, all else had died, and reanimated the whole army with nercomancy to fight for him. Shamans make up about 14% of the army. Titans Literally the strongest force on the battlefield, the Titan is capable of downing an entire army. There are only two Titans per army,because of how skilled a Titan must be. Titans are equipt with the strongest Orc armor; covered head to two with spikes of metal and plates of titanium. Orc Titans wield massive swords that are about seven feet tall, capable of demolishing any foe. In order to become a Titan, you must have become a Banisher in the army. You must have strength equivalent to an elephant and you must be taller than seven feet. You must be the best. Titans ram down any enemy in vision, going for anything that moves. When a war-beast is unleashed, the Titan acts. Multiple Shamans surround the Titan, constantly healing the massive moving wrath. If he falls, you bet a Shaman is going to reanimate him using powerful necromancy. Warrior-King The Warrior-King is the ruler of the Orcs, the one who leads them all into battle. He enters the battle riding an Orcish Wolf, prepared to rip any enemies to shreds. The title of Warrior-King is only give by blood, father to son, or by honor, from Warrior King to a soldier who did the Orcs great honor. The Warrior-King is responsible to take the Orcs into battle and make sure they win. Usually, the Warrior-King wields the mighty blade Rune Wick into battle, although as ritual, the first battle the Warrior King must wield a simple spiked wooden club. Combat Orcs have mastered almost every weapon; swords, axes, hammers, clubs, and few have even mastered Magic. They prefer blunt weapons to sharp weapons because of their massive strength. Currently the Orcs are waging a war against the other factions, but they are focusing on the Siege of Tyra'Uix in Elvish, meaning "Lesser War". In this battle the Orcs are sending out supplies but the Dwarves are pushing the Orcs back never the less. It is ongoing. So far two walls have fallen to the Dwarves and only one wall surrounding the city is still standing. Language Orcs once spoke the Elven Tongue, but now use the Orcish Tongue in rituals andceremonies and the Common Tongue in everyday situations. Category:Orc Category:Army of Taklion